Where have you been all my life? Sesshomaru story
by zombieland34
Summary: Hey guys its me Danielle from quizilla hope you enjoy chapter 3 and to all you sesshomaru fans if you want to know whats going on click on this link


Hey guys its me Danielle from quizilla. I am now on so if you want to see what's going on in my Sesshomaru love story go on this website .com/stories/22852450/where-have-you-been-all-my-life-a-sesshomaru-love-story-info and i hope you enjoy this story

**Chapter 3: The Truth**  
>Ayame's POV<br>"No, Nothing," I lied while quickly eating my food.  
>"Are you alright Lady Ayame?" Rin asked with concern in her voice.<br>"Yeah im fine," I replied when I was done with my food.

"Now if you can excuse me, I'll be in my room," I said while getting up from my chair.  
>"Hold it, you are not going any where intill we are all done with our food," Sesshomaru said in a serious voice.<br>"But... I... Fine," I said while sitting back down with my arms crossed.  
>"Lord Sesshomaru how did you guys meet? And why is she even here?" Jaken asked while looking at me.<p>

"Ayame, would you care to explain how we meant?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile on his face again.

"Fine, See I was in the hot springs after battling with a demon, then as I was bathing this little girl Rin decided to come in, she kept on asking me questions so I kinda told her not to talk to demons like me, then when I got out I saw HIM sitting under a tree with his eyes closed, so when I reached down to get my cloths he opened his eyes and stood up, so I challenged him to a duel that if I win he leaves my forest and if he wins im forced to stay here, so that's how we meant and that's why im here," I replied out of breath.  
>"Is that true Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as if I didn't tell him the whole story.<br>Sesshomaru nodded his head while slowly eating his food.

When everyone was finally done I made my way upstairs intill Sesshomaru had called me.

"Oh Ayame you will bath and dress Rin," he said as Rin was already making her way upstairs.  
>I growled.<br>"Fine," I said.  
>"Hold on Lady Ayame," Rin said as I was already in her room.<br>I looked around, it was all babyish really, I mean there was a small bed, a hell of a lot of toys, a table, a closet, and a bathroom. Plus her walls were pink.  
>"Do you like it Lady Ayame?" Rin asked as she was right next to me.<p>

"Yeah, I guess come on," I replied while grabbing on to her arm. I went to her closet to pull out a PJ'S kimono. When I found one there were pants and a shirt all covered in stars.  
>"Come on Rin, lets go bath," I said as we went inside the bathroom.<br>When we got in there I turned on the bath tub, when it was full I undressed Rin and got her in.  
>"Why do you hate humans Lady Ayame?" she asked while playing in the bath tube.<br>"I... I had a bad experience with them when I was little, that's all," I replied without looking at her.  
>"Oh, well that doesn't mean that you have to hate all humans though," she said.<br>"Do you hate me?" she asked a minute later.  
>I sighed.<br>"No I guess not," I admitted while looking at her this time.  
>She smiled big at me as I smiled at her. I can tell that were going to have a great friendship together later on. When she was done I got her out and dressed her. I found a brush and began to brush her hair.<br>"There you go," I said when I was done.  
>"Thank you lady Ayame," she said while yawning.<br>I smiled a little.  
>"Looks like someone's sleepy," I said as she began to rub her eyes.<br>She nodded her head.  
>"Come on, lets get you into bed," I said while getting out of the bathroom.<br>I tucked Rin nice and tight in her bed.  
>"Good night Lady Ayame," she said as she closed her eyes.<br>"Good night Rin," I said as I kissed her forehead.  
>I opened the door and closed it gently. I made my way back to my room intill I saw Sesshomaru laying on my bed.<p>

"May I help you?" I asked while looking at him.  
>He turned his head to face me.<br>"Yes in fact you can, I over heard you and Rin talking and I want you to tell me about your bad experience with humans," he replied while sitting up.  
>I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him.<br>"Why do you want to know?" I asked as I looked down at the ground

"Im just curious that's all," he answered.  
>I sighed.<br>"When I was little my parents always used to beat me and said that I was an accident. They don't care what happens to me at all. So one day I was at the river swimming intill a group of human men came along. They touchier me, they were worse then my parents. They did so many wrong things to me. So when they were done I grabbed my cloths and ran away. That's why I kept on calling the forest "My forest" because I lived there most of my life," I explained with a sad look.  
>I heard a sigh.<br>"Well Ayame, were going to meet your parents," He said while getting up.

"WHAT!" I yelled shocked.


End file.
